Keeping it dry
by jubileena
Summary: After a strange experience in the water at Camp Wawanakwa, Bridgette becomes a mermaid with the touch of water. Frightened by this, Bridgette tries to hide this. When campers become suspicious, Bridgette must choose:Come clean or lie.
1. An unexpected swim

I don't own 'Total Drama'.

It was late at night when Bridgette, a camper at Camp Wawanakwa, went for a swim. Bridgette was wearing her sweat shirt, shorts and sandals, but she also had a towel and other items such as her swimsuit. Bridgette began to take off her clothes to reveal her swimsuit she Then removed her sandals. She smiled as she dipped her feet into the cold, clear water.

It took little time for Bridgette to swim away from the dock and to the open water, she loved swimming and surfing, but she hadn't had time for it for a while. Bridgette stayed in the water for about an hour before she swam back. She, however, forgot that the water could be radioactive. Remembering this, Bridgette quickly got out of the water. She quickly put her clothes back on before she ran to her cabin and quietly got in bed. Leshawna was up when Bridgette came in, the two looked at each other.

"Where were you?"Leshawna asked.

"I was swimming."Bridgette said before closing her eyes.

Leshawna, seeing her friend was tired, fell asleep. Bridgette soon fell asleep, but she had no idea how the water affected her.


	2. An eventful morning

The next morning was sunny and warm. Bridgette got out of her wooden cabin bed. She quickly changed out of her sky blue pajanimas, she traded her sky blue tank top for her sky blue hoodie, her sky blue shorts for her jean shorts and her sky blue slippers for her brown sandals. She brushed her blonde hair and put it into a ponytail, this was before washing her face and brushing her teeth.

Bridgette walked outside to the washrooms that were close to the cabins. She found that they were empty, Bridgette concluded that she was the first one awake. Bridgette was going to get ready though. Bridgette picked up her blue and green toothbrush and was ready to brush her teeth, however, when the cold water touched her fingers, she fell. After hitting her face on the dirty floor, she turned around and her eyes widened from fear. Bridgette had a mermaid tail.

She turned over to sit, this gave her a better view of herself. She had a sky blue tail, a light blue and white bikini top, a starfish necklace around her neck and her hair was down with dark blue streaks in it. Bridgette grabbed her towel and vigorously tried to dry off. This helped little and it removed scales. The light blue scales fell onto the floor. After about an hour, Bridgette was finally dry. She stood up and cleaned up before running out of the bathroom.

"I have to be dreaming, that couldn't have been real. There's no way I an a mermaid. That's just impossible."Bridgette said to herself, she was full of fear and terror.

Bridgette raced to her cabin as she discovered her ability. She was pacing the floor, this was quick and silent as everyone else was asleep. She couldn't tell anyone about her mermaid secret, the campers would freak out. Bridegette thought about what to do for about an hour, she was going to stay in her cabin until everyone else woke up, or until she got some breakfast.

About an hour later, at seven in the morning, everyone else woke up. Bridgette, along with everyone else walked to the mess hall for breakfast. Bridgette chose oatmeal and juice, everyone else ate meat, which made Bridgette sick, but she couldn't complain.

Bridgette walked to a table and sat down with Leshawna, Gwen, Geoff and Cody.

"Hey, Bridgette."Leshawna said, only to get silence from Bridgette.

Bridgette quickly ate and walked to the lake, she sat down on the dock and looked at the water. She then looked at her legs. Bridgette was thinking, deeply. She had to keep this secret, from everyone, including Geoff. To clear her mid, Bridgette went to her cabin to take a nap.

With a another camper, Harold walked intothe bathroom, before something caught his attention, a blue scale. Filled with curosity, he carefully picked it up to examine in. He then walked to his cabin.

"What kind of creature lost this?"Harold asked himself.


End file.
